Lita & Jadeite
by Eos-Is-Mah-Muse-157
Summary: Title is self explanatory. My friend wrote this ages ago so I figured I would post it.


     First, to avoid the sharp things and ouches and the broke and stuff... this is not my story. It was written by my best friend, Theresa - back in the day when we only had the first two seasons of Sailor Moon in dub and nothing else. Thanks to me and my internet skills, however, we learned all about the outer senshi (Pluto being her immediate favorite) and she also came to hate spelling the names of Ami and Rei in the American way. *shrug* She always liked Jadeite the best out of all of the bad guys and her favorite character being Makoto, she couldn't help but be unhappy with the fabled "Rei/Jadeite", "Makoto/Nephrite" pairings. I was looking through my old records (looking for the lyrics to "Search For Your Love" so I could stick them in a fic) when I came across a bunch of her writing. This is the only Sailor Moon one in the bunch (the rest are GW), and I will later be posting the rest of her fiction. Also - she wrote this back in 6th grade so be kind, please - we're in high school (10th) now... and regardless; the story is still quite entertaining. Oh, and one last thing, Jupiter's missing arm is sort of an inside joke... I went to Canada not long before she wrote this and I brought her back a Sailor Jupiter (the chibi plastic kind) as a souvenir. Much to my dismay, it was missing an arm... -.-;;; So much for that! I hope you enjoy the story! Please, review! If I get somewhere close to 20, I'm going to print them and show it to her. I will probably receive a blow to the head (she doesn't want people to read her writing), but it will be well worth it. 

'.~*~.' 

     The characters in this story aren't mine, so don't sure me. I was just thinking about how much I missed the old bad guys and decided to create a story around my favorite Negaverse General, Jadeite, of course. 

    I dedicated this story to Kristen who always tells me to write down my ideas, in memory of Jupiter's missing arm. 

Lita & Jadeite 

  
    "Who are you?" a young brown haired girl asked a blond haired man, whom she was positive she had met in a previous lifetime.   
    "My name is Jadeite, who the hell are you?" He felt as if he knew her, too.   
    "Oh... sorry, my name is Lita." She blushed, feeling stupid for not introducing herself before asking him quite a rude question.   
    Jadeite's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking once again about how he was going to take over the world after he got rid of Queen Beryl. He too, blushed.   
    "Well, I'm sorry. I thought I knew you for some reason," Lita said, breaking the silence.   
    "I feel the same way," Jadeite replied.   
    "Anyway, I have to get to school. Here's my phone number. Call me sometime. I'll make you dinner." Lita immediately yelled at herself for inviting a strange man to her house for dinner.   
    "Um... ok," Jadeite replied, taking the piece of scrap paper with her number on it.   
    "Bye!" Lita yelled, waving.   
    "Bye," Jadeite said, thinking to himself _ School, ha! The ultimate evil._   
    Lita got home that night and became very excited when the phone rang. To her surprise, it was Rei. Rei babbled for about ten minutes about how she met the man of her dreams, named Jadeite and how when she asked him out he had said yes. (Actually, he has only said yes to shut Rei up.) Lita faked a knock at the door and told Rei she had to go. She was very upset and from that moment forward, resented Rei greatly.   
    The next morning (Saturday), the phone rang again. It woke Lita up and when she answered it, a man's voice asked if he could take her up on her dinner offer.   
    Lita was so overjoyed she practically screamed "SURE!"   
    Jadeite replied, "Ok... I'll be there at 8."   
    What Lita didn't know was that Jadeite had somehow found out that she was Sailor Jupiter, the strongest sailor scout. (Remember, there is no outer senshi for my purposes.) He was planning to kill the sailor scouts one by one after finding out who they were from Lita.   
    When Jadeite arrived, Lita had just finished cooking the meal, and the table was set for two. When they finished, they went into Lita's bedroom to "talk" and needless to say, something _ did _ happen. The next morning Lita woke up and, well, she was naked.   
    She looked to her left to find a sleeping, smiling, and naked Jadeite. She thought to herself _ Oh shit, if my mom were alive she'd kill me! _ Then she thought, _ Wow, I had a lot of fun last night. _   
    Soon, Jadeite woke up and Lita cooked him breakfast. While they were eating, they looked up at the exact same time and when their eyes met they kissed.   
    Then Lita whispered, "What about Rei?"   
    Jadeite replied, also in a whisper, "Screw her. I don't love her, I love you."   
    "I love you, too," Lita replied.   
    Jadeite had forgotten about the annoying little wench, Rei, and his job as a Negaverse General. He truly meant what he said, though, and would have given up his life of evil and that evil witch, Queen Beryl, just to be with Lita for the rest of his life. Jadeite could not go through with his plan. He had fallen in love with Lita.   
    Soon, he had told Lita that he had to go. They kissed again and he departed. Queen Beryl was pissed when he got back.   
    "Where the hell were you, and why didn't you kill her?" she snarled.   
    "I was getting into her head. You can't just show up at someone's house and say 'Oh, I'm going to kill you now so you have to die!'" Jadeite replied, annoyed.   
    "Fine! Kill her later!" Queen Beryl answered.   
    Jadeite was sad because he just lied about killing the one he loved.   
    That evening, of course, the sailor scouts engaged in battle with none other than Jadeite. Lita was very upset and didn't want to believe he was a bad guy. Jadeite didn't want to hurt Lita.   
    Reluctantly, Lita screamed, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"   
    Jadeite reflected it at Serena, but like always, Lita jumped in the way and took the hit. Her own attack nearly killed her.   
    Jadeite fell to his knees and screamed, "What have I done?!" He scooped up her lifeless body, disappearing.   
    "No!" Serena shouted.   
    "Bring her back!" Mina and Ami added.   
    Rei was thinking, _ That bitch, she stole my man! Good riddance! _   
    Jadeite explained his new plan to the nearly dead Lita. "I can save you, but you have to stay here forever and do evil. Please let me help you!" he pleaded.   
    "Ok," Lita replied reluctantly. "Just tell the other scouts that I didn't abandon then, that I had no choice."   
    "Ok, I'll tell them," Jadeite promised.   
    Then Lita's body went limp again and he placed her gently into sort of a glass coffin looking thing that would heal her, but take away her pureness and make her evil. The next day, her delivered Lita's message to the scouts without much trouble except for whining from Serena and a kick in the nuts from Rei, for cheating on her.   
    Once again, when her returned, Queen Beryl was pissed. "Why did you disobey me? I told you to kill her!" She screamed so loudly that Jadeite nearly went deaf. "Now you must die instead!" she added.   
    A huge energy ball hit Jadeite right in the heart. As blood trickled down his chest, he said his last words, "Lita, get out while you still can. I love you."   
    Somehow, in her unconscious sate she heard him and replied in a whisper, "I love you, too."   
    Jadeite was now dead. Queen Beryl was quite happy with herself. _ I still got it in me_, she thought. "Nephrite, you will take over where Jadeite left off and you will help me train the girl to be evil."   
    "Yes, master," Nephrite replied.   
    "You mustn't fall in love with her, though," The Queen said.   
    "Don't worry, I won't," he replied without emotion.   
    Well, instead of getting into detail about what else happened, I'll make this short. It was kind of like the whole Wicked Lady thing. Nephrite did fall in love with Lita and Queen Beryl did kill him. The sailor scouts did save Lita eventually, and she still misses Jadeite and Nephrite. That dirty whore. 

THE END

  


'.~*~.' 

Quick Author's Note ~     Kyaa! Eos is angry at me now for writing something without her. ^.^;; Sorry, Eos. Once again, thanks for reading - and don't forget to check your reviews at the door! 


End file.
